Alberto Giolitti
Artist Alberto Giolitti was the second illustrator to ever work on a Star Trek series of comic books, beginning with "Invasion of the City Builders", in issue #3 of Gold Key Comics's series. He was the primary artist on twenty-five issues of that series, and three of the stories he worked on were reprinted in later issues of that series. All of his works on that series were later reprinted in the first three installments of Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs, in turn reprinted as the first three volumes of Star Trek: The Key Collection. There was a profile of Giolitti printed in Enterprise Log 1. Alberto Giolitti was born in Rome, Italy. After World War II, Giolitti went on the road, living in numerous cities around the world, including Buenos Aires, New York City, and Lake George, Florida. Giolitti mastered the English language in his travels, after a period of culture shock when he visited New York's "Little Italy" neighborhood and was unable to understand the Americanized Italian language spoken there. As an artist, Giolitti worked from numerous reference materials, including files of photos and prop references of his own collection. He was known to shoot dozens of photographs of models and props for individual comic issues he worked on. Interestingly, this has been cited as a reason that the Star Trek comics he worked on were so detailed and lifelike, while sometimes dissimilar to the production itself. While provided with numerous photo and prop references, many of the foreign artists working on that first comic series based on the television production had not seen the series in its entirety (sometimes not at all). Many details, such the Enterprise s "rocket" trails from the nacelles were devised by the unfamiliar artists. Artist credits * Gold Key TOS: ** #3: "Invasion of the City Builders" ** #4: "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" ** #5: "The Ghost Planet" ** #6: "When Planets Collide" ** #7: "The Voodoo Planet" ** #8: "The Youth Trap" ** #9: "The Legacy of Lazarus" ** #10: "Sceptre of the Sun" ** #11: "The Brain Shockers" ** #12: "The Flight of the Buccaneer" ** #13: "Dark Traveler" ** #14: "The Enterprise Mutiny" ** #15: "Museum at the End of Time" ** #16: "Day of the Inquisitors" ** #17: "The Cosmic Cavemen" ** #18: "The Hijacked Planet" ** #19: "The Haunted Asteroid" ** #20: "A World Gone Mad" ** #21: "The Mummies of Heitius VII" ** #22: "Siege in Superspace" ** #23: "Child's Play" ** #24: "The Trial of Captain Kirk" ** #25: "Dwarf Planet" ** #26: "The Perfect Dream" ** #27: "Ice Journey" ** #30: "Death of a Star" ** #31: "The Final Truth" ** #32: "The Animal People" ** #33: "The Choice" ** #34: "The PsychoCrystals" ** #35: "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (reprint of issue #4) ** #36: "A Bomb in Time" ** #37: "The Ghost Planet" (reprint of issue #5) ** #45: "The Voodoo Planet" (reprint of issue #7) External link * AlbertoGiolitti.com * Alberto Giolitti at the Lambiek Comiclopedia Giolitti, Alberto